Small world, Big coincidences
by Fraulein Kate
Summary: Somehow fate allowed Maya and Klavier to meet, but is that what fate really intended? Or is their meeting a connection to something else ahead of them? Never be afraid to see from a different eye...


**Hey guys, sorry it's just a short fic. Hope you like it reviews highly appreciated. Just so it's clear, in this fic, there's a couch and TV in the Wright Anything Agency, let's just say it's hidden from view in the game :D**

* * *

Small world, Big coincidences

The smell of pizza mesmerized me as Maya entered a random pizza parlour. She was thinking of grabbing a slice before surprising Nick with a visit.

"I'd like a slice your finest pepperoni pizza please!"

"That would be $5.00 ma'am"

Maya took out a cute little Pink Princess Purse and handed out a whole $5.00 bill. The cashier accepted it and said with an annoyed tone "Please come again". What the hell's gotten into her? Oh well time to visit Nick. I bet he'll be so excited to see me. It's been like 8 years or so. He must be so famous by now.

Maya hurried out the pizza parlour because I was so excited to see Nick. I was eating my pizza, minding my own business, when I accidentally bumped into a guy. He had long Platinum-blonde hair, tan skin, a "G" shaped necklace and blue eyes that looked like sapphires. I felt myself sink into them, their faces were just almost an inch apart, then as quickly as we bumped into each other is as quickly that I snapped out realizing that her pizza's tomato sauce stained the man's shirt.

"Oh excuse me Fräulein, I did not mean to bump into you" he said sincerely.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry" obviously she was blushing while grabbing a piece of tissue paper from her purse and rubbed it gently on the soiled part.

"The name is Klavier, Klavier Gavin" His smile making any ordinary girl want to swoon. Oh My Gosh! like THE Klavier Gavin? THE Rock star? Real smooth Maya, REAL smooth.

"May I ask the pretty fräulein's name?" He gently asked with a flirtatious grin.

Okay Maya, stay calm, don't fall for his demonic tricks, he's just like all of the guys, he's just pretty little play-boy. "I'm Maya Fey"

"And what is a pretty Fräulein like you doing on such a wonderful day as such all alone?"

"I was visiting a friend of mine, Mr. Wright"

A look of shock suddenly spread across his face. "You know Mr. Wright?"

"Umm...Yeah...A long time ago, y'know, like a long lost friend...Umm... I really must get going."

"Hmm...Well I bid you farewell my dear Fräulein Maya, I hope we see each other soon" Then he left. This guy knows Nick huh? Oh well.

Knock-knock

"Come in" said an unrecognizable male voice.

Maya opened the door. "I'm looking for Mr. Wright"

"He's out for the moment, you could wait awhile here if you like" He had a friendly tone to his voice.

Maya headed straight for the sofa and sat beside the guy who seemed to be watching TV. "The name's Maya Fey, I'm a spirit medium. Who're you?" At the mentioning of her name, his eyes slowly widened "I'm Apollo Justice, Defense Attorney. You're name seems kinda familiar but I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"I used to be Mr. Wright's assistant" Maya said with a hint of pride

"Oh! I remem-" suddenly they turned their heads to see Phoenix and Trucy just arriving with some groceries. "NICK!" Maya screamed. Shocking Phoenix, he dropped some of the groceries "Maya! When did you get here?" His voice filled with excitement.

"Oh just a few minutes ago, good thing antenna-boy was here to keep me company"

"Hey!" Apollo shot back. Maya stuck her tongue out. And all of them began to laugh.

* * *

'Maya Fey' he thought to himself. His charms don't seem to rub off on her. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know this girl. Even weirder, she seems to know Phoenix Wright. If she knows Mr. Wright, they are bound to cross paths again sometime soon.

Klavier went straight to his office to learn more about this Fey girl. Of course he needed the detective who worked with Wright in order to do so. He called for Detective Gumshoe. Moments later, someone knocked on his office door. "Come in." Klavier said with a friendly smile.

"So why'd you call for me, pal?"

"It is true you, Herr Gumshoe, have worked a few cases with Herr Wright?"

"Yeah pal" He replied with a huge smile. "He was quite a good defense attorney too."

"And do you know Maya Fey?"

"Yeah, the assistant. She was cute a cute girl, always getting into trouble."

"Hmm...Can you somehow get me a profile of this girl?

"Umm...I guess so, It might be hard looking for it but I'll try my best, I'll try to have it here by tomorrow." And he ran off.

What was it about Maya's look in her eyes that made her so interesting. Was their encounter a mere coincidence? Or was it fate to graze into the mist of her eyes. Something about Maya made him feel different, but of course it's hard to say if they have only met once.


End file.
